1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanical massage units and more specifically to a portable hand-shaped massage unit having a power source contained within said unit wherein a number of appendages resembling fingers extended outwardly.
Each finger-like appendage has a first member providing means for securing a spring to a second member motor that is connected to a shaft extending outwardly and angularly connected to a third massaging member.
When said motor is switched on it will rotate said third member in an elliptical manner. Therefore, when the portable hand-shaped massage unit is secured by means of hook and loop material, pins, buckles, or belts to the headrest area of a chair or placed on the floor, carpet or firm bed and a user placed the base of their cranium against the unit and the unit is switched on the finger-like appendages will travel in a randomly elliptical manner providing a mechanical massage of the lower cranial area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are generic massage units which are available and may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the present invention as hereinafter described.
It is thus desirable to provide a portable hand-shaped massage unit having means for cradling the back of the head and having means for attaching said portable hand-shaped massage unit to the headrest area of various types of chairs or on thee floor or bed.
It is still further desirable to provide said portable hand-shaped massage unit with a number of motorized appendages acting independently thereby providing a random pattern giving the user a more natural massage.